


The Same As You

by blipblopblork



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Humor, M/M, Masturbation, Robot/Human Relationships, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:15:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blipblopblork/pseuds/blipblopblork
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John takes a shower and thinks about Dorian's junk.</p><p>Yeah, pretty much what it says on the tin. There's no explicit porn/sex in this story, but I wouldn't read it to your kids, either.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Same As You

John stepped into the shower and turned the tap to as scalding as he could tolerate. After the things he saw yesterday, he had a few mental images he definitely wanted to scrub out of his brain - and if showers didn't actually work that way, well, at least he'd end up clean.

He shivered as he remembered seeing the naked MX's package - or well, lack thereof. He wondered if he found it more disturbing that they didn't have junk, or the fact that Dorian _did_.

And boy, did he. John briefly wondered whether there was a horny engineer in a lab somewhere who had painstakingly designed and modeled the organ in some sort of CAD software. A picture of Rudy humming to himself while working diligently on such a task flashed into John's brain, and he shook his head to clear the image. Ugh, it was too early in the morning to think about this stuff.

But he was thinking about it, and it seemed he couldn't stop. Why did a robot even need a penis? Dorian didn't eat or drink, so it wasn't like he needed to evacuate any liquid. And what was it he had said? "The same as you do with it..." which was, admittedly, mostly nothing these days - but not _entirely_ nothing. There was no way that he...

_was there?_

John looked down. It was totally normal, when thinking about certain anatomical features, for them to well, _respond_ , right? It had nothing to do with Dorian. Or the fact that he'd been thinking about Dorian's penis. And what Dorian did or did not do with said penis. But Dorian had told him he was a bit backed up - there was really only one healthy way to handle this.

...

John had just enough time to finish washing up and shut off the tap before he heard the doorbell ring. "Crap!," he muttered, stubbing his toe along the side of the tub as he slung a towel around his waist and went to answer the door.

When he opened it, Dorian was waiting, and after giving him a once-over greeted him with a knowing smirk.

"Dammit, Dorian. What did I tell you about scanning my balls again!?"


End file.
